The evil series
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: After their father died, identical twins Hinata Hyuuga became the new heir of the white kingdom. A heart breaking story originaly from vocaloid
1. How it all began

**A/N Hie guys, this is the evil series. Originally, this is supposed to be a series of songs created by a person name AkunoP. The singers of these songs are Rin and Len Kagamine. Watch the Daughter of evil, Servant of evil, Regret message and Re_birthday if you don't get it. For now just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Naruto in any way.**

* * *

"Neji! Neji! Let's go play!" A girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes said.

"Ok!" A boy with hair which was slightly darker than his twin sister's said. Hinata and Neji Hyuuga are the descendants of the great Hyuuga family. Their parents ruled over the white kingdom. But a great tragedy was soon to befall this great kingdom. The king soon grew ill and was dying soon. His advisors had told him to pick an heir to the throne. They were all uneasy as twins were a sign of bad luck.

"Your highness, you of all people should know that twins are a sign of bad luck! Yet you still refuse to kill or at least separate them!" the king often heard this phrase. But he had a hard time deciding. Neji was the gentler twin but would often give in to others if they looked or seemed pitiful. Hinata on the other hand was more dominant and would probably rule the kingdom better. Determined not to kill any of them, the king decided before his death to separate them.

From his window, he watched the heart breaking scene that began to unfold.

"Neji! Neji! Please don't take him away!" A screaming Hinata yelled while clawing at the armor of one of the guards. Neji was doing his best to fight the guards off. He hated seeing his sister upset. But as both the guards were stronger and bigger than them, Neji soon lost the fight. He was taken far away from his sister.

Soon after that incident, the king died from the mysterious illness. Hinata was then chosen to rule over the kingdom. While Neji was given the choice to either live as a villager or become his sister's servant. He of course chose the latter. He wanted his sister to be happy forever. He soon was taught how to wait on his sister, how to serve tea and more. The basics of being a servant.

* * *

**First Naruto fic. I know the character roles don't really fit but neji and hinata were the closest thing I could find for twins. Please review and support Vocaloid. Why? Because Len is the awesomest :D**


	2. One trip to the orange kingdom

**A/N sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait. I had other fics to tend to. Thanks to ryuyumi for reviewing! You are awesome!**

* * *

Neji had never liked violence. But on some occasions, he had no choice but to resort to it...

"Your highness," a male with a bowl haircut wearing green peasant's clothes and had unusually bushy eyebrows addressed Hinata, "Please give us some money. We do not have enough food and we have tried our best to keep growing it an-"

"So?" Hinata interrupted. Naturally, after being put under the care of emotionless ministers, she herself would have become cruel and cold. "So are you saying it's my fault that you peasants don't have enough food?"

"No, please don't misunderstand your highne-"

"Put him on the guillotine." Hinata said her tone firm.

Lee, the peasant, was shocked when he heard this, but recovered soon. He leapt towards the princess in an attempt to end her life, but Neji sensed this and kicked him in the stomach before he could even touch the princess. "Take him away guards!" Neji said, before Lee was given another opportunity to harm his sister.

"Neji, I'm hungry. Oh look, its time for a snack. Could you please bring the tea?" Hinata asked, her tone grew gentler. Neji was the only person that she would ever open up to, despite not having any memories of him being her brother, due to the fact that they were separated for a long period of time.

"Yes, my lady," Neji said. He bowed and left to get Hinata's snack.

* * *

"Ten-ten! Ten-ten!" Ino, the town gossip called out.

"Yes? What is it Ino?" Ten-ten replied.

"Have you heard? Lee is gonna be beheaded!" Ino said her voice full of pity for her friend.

"WHAT?!" Ten-ten screeched. She immediately ran to the castle to beg for her fiancés release.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Ten-ten said, trying to be polite but failing miserably, "PLEASE DON'T BEHEAD MY FIANCE!"

"What now?" the princess sighed, an annoyed tone in her voice, "You just interrupted my snack time."

"Your highness, please!" Ten-ten said, regaining her composure, "spare Lee! He was just being stupid!"

Hinata stared her for a few seconds, her cold gaze staring straight into Ten-ten's heart. "Guards, take her away." She said coldly. The guards grabbed Ten-ten by the arms and hauled her out of the throne room

"Wretch!" Ten-ten screamed, fighting the guards as hard as she could, "You wont get away with this!"

"I do not care for these things." Hinata said coldly. Ten-ten was hauled out of the courtroom, screaming obscenities at the princess, but Hinata just ignored them.

"Neji," The princess said, her tone growing gentler, "What time is it now?"

"It is 4 o'clock, milady." Neji replied.

"Oh my!" Hinata got up. "It's almost time! He'll be there soon! Neji, prepare the horses, its almost time for us to leave."

"Yes milady," Neji replied. He bowed and left the room. He got the horses ready and they set off for the orange kingdom.

* * *

"Have you heard? The princess of the white kingdom has fallen head over heels for the prince of the orange kingdom." A girl with pink hair said.

"You only know that now? So do you know what your mission is?" Her father asked.

"Yes…I understand father." She replied.

"Now go."

The pink haired maiden waited at the market place. She spotted some one coming and ran out.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, acting innocent.

"No, its nothing at all." The man said, smiling at her.

* * *

"Look! There he is Neji!" Hinata said excitedly, staring out of the carriage, "It's the prince of the orange kingdom, Naruto!"

Neji smiled softly. Under that ice cold exterior, Hinata was a really wonderful person. At least that was what Neji thought.

"Wait…STOP THE CARRIAGE! NOW!" Hinata yelled. Neji's train of thoughts were interrupted. He turned around and stared at Hinata. She wore an angry look on her face. "Didn't you hear me?" Hinata said, ".carriage."

Neji stopped the carriage and got off to help his sister out. Hinata just stormed out of the carriage and sat outside a café. She was looking at Naruto. Neji followed her gaze and saw that next to him a maiden. But she wasn't just a maiden; she was the most beautiful maiden he had ever laid eyes on. With her pink hair, rosy cheeks and petite frame, she was a sight to behold. Her looks almost outrivaled the princess's.

"Neji? NEJI!!" A yell brought him back to reality. The princess had folded her arms. It was apparent that she was upset. Neji went to join Hinata at the table. Then, the orange prince spotted them and went over.

"Good afternoon," the prince greeted politely, "What are you doing here your highness?"

"Oh, just the usual." Hinata replied, putting on a smile, "And who is this lovely lady?" The princess spat out the lovely lady.

"Oh, I see you have noticed Sakura. She is the daughter of the king of the pink kingdom." Naruto said cheerily.

"How do you do your highness?" Sakura said politely. She bowed. She noticed that Neji was staring at her. She smiled at him. Neji blushed and looked away.

Just then, the tea arrived. Hinata took it in her hand and stepped forward and 'tripped'. The tea now stained Sakura's pink dress.

"Oh my, Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Hinata said in a sweet voice. "Let me buy you a new dress."

"Oh no, there is no need to do that your highness," Sakura said, but Hinata had already summoned Neji.

"Neji, please take her to the tailor to get a new dress." Hinata said. "Your highness, do you mind showing me around this place?"

"Huh? Sure…" Naruto said, unsure of what just happened.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. To make up for it, I wrote extra long! Did you like it? Review please~**


End file.
